The mission of the University of Minnesota Cancer Center (UMCC) Informatics Shared Resource, hereafter referred to as the Informatics Core (IC), is to enhance the research excellence and productivity of the Cancer Center's members and to facilitate ethical, legal, and reliable execution of the Center's research activity. The IC brings to bear informatics expertise, systems and services to support research design and the collection, management, access, sharing, and analysis of research data. The mission encompasses the collaborative and consultative application of informatics expertise as well as the operations and support of key information system resources.